Rivalove
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Satu tahun, satu kisah, dua hati/Sebuah cerita tentang mereka dari dua sudut yang berbeda/Pilih mana, hubungan kalian yang putus atau burungmu yang putus?/Warning inside/


Uchiha Madara bercokol anggun di kursi kepemimpinannya, sembari mendengarkan presentasi dari salah satu ketua divisi yang tengah berdiri tegak dan percaya diri di hadapan para petinggi perusahaan lainnya.

"Jadi untuk bulan ini, perusahaan kita akan mengadakan beberapa proyek untuk—"

' _Abangku sayang, gak pulang-pulang. Katanya kerja, mencari uang. Abang dimana, dengan siapa~'_

Bunyi _ringtone_ yang berdering nyaring membuat seisi ruangan saling pandang. Madara melotot. Anak monyet! Ia lupa mematikan ponsel. Dengan gesit ia meraba-raba saku jas, merogohnya, meraih hp laknat itu, dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan tatapan para peserta rapat yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Presiden utama perusahaan Uchiha, tampan, berwibawa, gondrong, sangar, _ringtone_ -nya duo serigala. Fantastis.

"Ada apa? Kakek lagi _meeting_ , nih. Bikin malu saja," sembur Madara sesaat setelah menerima panggilan tersebut.

Itachi, sang penelepon, tampak tergesa dan kalut di ujung sana. " _Sasuke…._ "

Madara mengernyit. "Kenapa adikmu?"

" _Dia kayaknya sudah mau mati._ "

"HAH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **RIVALOVE**

 _Satu tahun, satu kisah, dua hati_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun.

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), lil' bit humor, etc...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2015.**

Sakura mematung di depan papan pengumuman ujian dengan dada berdebar kencang. Senyumnya terpatri ceria. Meskipun tegang, ia tetap berharap bahwa dirinyalah sang peraih juara umum di sekolah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Gadis itu kemudian menengadah, menelusuri satu persatu nama tersebut, dari peringkat terbawah hingga akhirnya sampai pada peringkat atas. Ia membacanya perlahan.

 **4\. Peringkat empat – Hyuuga Neji**

Alis Sakura nyaris bertaut. Biasanya, sang Hyuuga akan meraih peringkat tiga atau dua, bersaing dengan Shika. Ia mengeja nama di atasnya.

 **3\. Peringkat tiga – Nara Shikamaru.**

Ia menggigit bibir. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

 **2\. Peringkat dua – Haruno Sakura.**

Tuh kan. Bibirnya mengerucut. Bukan hanya Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengalami kemunduran. Dirinya juga. Agak mengecewakan memang. Tapi... tunggu dulu…. Jika ia peringkat dua, terus siapa juara pertama? Karena selama ini, di angkatan mereka, persaingan dalam hal pelajaran cuma terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. Itu berarti, ada satu pendatang baru lagi yang langsung melesat ke puncak dan menggeser mereka semua. _Sugoi_.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Sakura kembali membaca. Matanya sontak melebar kaget saat mendapati nama tersebut tertera jelas di papan. Nama yang sama sekali tak bisa ia prediksi akan menyingkirkannya dari tampuk teratas.

 **1\. Peringkat satu – Uchiha Sasuke.**

Apa-apaan ini?

"Halo, Peringkat dua."

Sapaan itu membuat Sakura menoleh bengis, menatap sang juara yang telah berdiri jumawa di belakangnya. Ia tak rela. Sungguh tak rela. Kalau Neji, Shikamaru, atau siswa lainnya sih, ia masih bisa terima. Tapi ini Sasuke, berandalan sok _cool_ yang gemar cari gara-gara dengannya semenjak kelas satu! Kerjaannya cuma nongkrong di kantin bareng pasangan homonya, Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa meraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian?

"Kau curang, kan?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar tudingan tersebut. Ia mengangkat bahu, menyentil dahi Sakura, lalu melenggang pergi dengan santai sambil berujar, "Jidat lebarmu ternyata tak sanggup mengalahkanku. Pfftt…."

"TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU, SASUKECEPIRIT!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juni, 2015.**

Mulut Sakura mengangga saat melihat kotak bentonya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Tutupnya terbuka dan isinya tak bersisa sedkitpun. Ludes. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Semua siswa sikut-sikutan dan kompak menggeleng.

"Mengaku saja, siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku yang makan." Sasuke, memasuki kelas dengan gaya tak acuh lantas bersandar di dekat pintu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Tapi rasanya asin. Tidak enak."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Bekalmu tidak enak seperti ekspresi wajahmu sekarang."

Sakura mendelik dan menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, kemudian segera mengejar Sang Uchiha yang langsung ngibrit ke lapangan bola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juli, 2015.**

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu meringkuk sendirian di ranjang UKS. Ia terpaksa meminta izin ketika jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung karena nyeri yang mendera perutnya. Sebuah desahan berat lolos dari bibirnya saat ia membalikkan tubuh, telentang menghadap langit-langit. Harusnya ia diam saja di pinggir lapangan. Berada seorang diri di ruangan sesepi ini membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Siswa PMR yang sedang bertugas jaga, pergi entah ke mana dan ia mulai merasa takut. Konon katanya, di tempat ini, terdapat seorang siswa yang ditemukan bunuh diri beberapa tahun silam. Katanya lagi, muka hantunya mirip guru Kimia mereka yang terkenal judes, Orochimaru- _sensei_. Bisa dibayangkan betapa seramnya hantu itu jika menampakkan diri. Melihat penampakan Oro- _sensei_ yang manusia biasa saja, Sakura langsung sawan. Bagaimana mau melihat hantu betulan. Mampuslah dia.

' **CEKLEK'**

Suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba, membuat jantungnya hampir pindah ke kaki. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menarik selimut hingga ke batas hidung, mengintip dari dalam. Suara langkah terdengar semakin dekat, disusul oleh bunyi deritan ranjang yang terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Terdapat sekat tirai putih yang memisahkan masih-masing ranjang, hingga pandangannya tertutup. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa—atau apa yang kini berada di sampingnya. Rasa was was dan penasaran bercampur aduk jadi satu. Bagaimana kalau yang muncul setan atau—

' **SREG!'**

"AYAM! AYAM! AYAM!"

"Woy!"

Sakura membuka mata. Tampak sesosok pemuda menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran. Wajah gadis itu berubah kecut. Ternyata lebih parah dari setan, Sasuke-lah yang muncul dari balik tirai. Sialan. Mana tadi ia menjerit-jerit latah seperti orang kesurupan. Pasti bakal diledek habis-habisan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mata zamrudnya menyipit curiga.

Sasuke menghempaskan diri ke ranjang, kemudian menjulurkan tangan untuk menutup kembali sekat pembatas. "Kau yang apa-apaan di sini?" Diletakkannya satu lengan ke atas kening. "Jangan cari ribut di sini, Gulali. Aku sakit kepala."

Sakura mendengus, namun tak dibantahnya ucapan Sasuke. Ia juga sedang sakit dan terlalu malas untuk bersilat lidah dengan orang ini.

Hening.

Kelopak mata Sakura pelan-pelan mulai terpejam, bersiap pergi ke alam mimpi, sebelum—

"Hey, _Pinky_. Awas kalau kau buang angin sembarangan. Aku tidak mau kena kanker paru-paru."

"KAU MAU KUJAMBAK?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September, 2015.**

Haruno Sakura tercenung kala selembar kertas surat berwarna pastel menyeruak ke luar dari buku paketnya dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Ia membungkukkan badan, memunguti kertas tersebut, dan membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya saat membaca inisial sang pengirim, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang sekarang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Gadis itu tertegun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oktober, 2015.**

Pemandangan Sasuke yang dikerubuti oleh beberapa orang gadis di kejauhan sana otomatis menyambut penglihatan Sakura ketika ia baru saja tiba di taman sekolah. Terkutuklah siapapun yang membuat tempat ini berdampingan dengan lapangan basket. Ia kini harus menyaksikan pemuda menyebalkan itu beristirahat bersama para penggemarnya yang centil dan seksi. Bahkan cekikikan melengking khas perempuan-perempuan gaul yang mengelilinginya bisa terdengar sampai ke sini. Bagus. Ia ingin mencolok mata dan telinganya sekarang. Entah mengapa, hal tersebut membuatnya panas.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh. Tampak Utakata berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangan kirinya terdapat plastik makanan, sementara tangan kanannya memegang beberapa tangkai bunga acak beraneka warna yang bisa jadi ia petik sembarangan dari kebun belakang. Sakura nyaris tertawa.

"Apa itu?"

Utakata mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis itu. "Brownies." Ia tersenyum. "Dan ini untukmu," tukasnya sambil menyerahkan kembang itu ke hadapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, ya." Sakura melirik ke samping. "Waktu itu kau memberikanku puisi. Lalu bunga. Baik sekali."

Utakata termenung sejenak, lantas menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Boleh aku jujur padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Utakata menelan ludah. "Apa kita bisa mencoba untuk jalan bersama?" lanjutnya agak gugup.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak bodoh. Dari surat yang ditulis pemuda itu, ia bisa sedikit memahami maksudnya dari dulu. Alasan mengapa ia tetap bersedia diajak makan bersama adalah karena ia menganggapnya sebagai kawan. Sakura menimang-nimang bunga pemberian Utakata. Cenderung tidak wangi dan tak seindah mawar atau aster favoritnya, tapi _…._

Ia kembali mencuri pandang ke samping. Utakata berperawakan tinggi dengan rambutnya yang gelap. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang menerjang bola ke dalam ring, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak sekeren pemain basket seperti mereka." Utakata ternyata mengikuti arah mata Sakura. "Tapi bisakah aku diberi kesempatan?"

Sakura tersadar. Utakata dan Sasuke berbeda. Lelaki yang sekarang duduk bersamanya cenderung lebih bersahabat...

...dan yang terpenting, menyukai dirinya.

Pelan-pelan kepala Sakura terangguk singkat. Meski hatinya hendak berkata tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desember, 2015.**

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat beberapa orang siswa menengok, terkejut atas sikap Sakura yang begitu berbeda hari ini. Gadis itu tampak sangat murka dan berang. Dengan langkah cepat, ia berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok, tempat di mana pemuda itu berada. Pemuda yang kali ini benar-benar memancing luapan amarahnya.

"Kau sudah betul-betul kelewatan," desisnya dengan netra berkilat. "Kalau kau membenciku, jangan pernah kau alihkan pada orang lain."

Sasuke melirik malas. Ada sedikit senyum sinis terbit di wajahnya. "Kenapa bukan pacarmu yang kemari?" Ia berdiri tegak, berhadapan tepat dengan Sakura. "Apa dia terlalu pengecut sampai-sampai harus menyuruhmu menemuiku untuk membelanya?"

Tangan Sakura praktis terangkat dan melayang, namun lekas ditahan Sasuke sebelum telapak halus itu menyentuh pipinya. "Apa yang Utakata katakan padamu?" Suaranya tegas dan dalam. _Onyx_ -nya yang semakin gelap kini memandang lurus pada iris Sakura. Menusuknya dalam-dalam, berusaha menggali apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Gadis itu menghentak kasar pergelangan tangannya yang berada dalam pegangan Sasuke hingga terlepas. Tak dipedulikannya lagi berkas kemerahan yang muncul akibat tarikan paksa barusan. Ia juga tak memikirkan reaksi teman-teman sekelas yang mengamati mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah alasan Sasuke melakukan ini semua. Dia memang sangat suka berbuat jahil tetapi tak pernah disangkanya sama sekali, pemuda itu nekat menghajar Utakata sampai harus dirawat selama beberapa hari di klinik untuk memulihkan luka dan memar yang ia derita. Batinnya kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa.

"Katakan pada Utakata, kalau dia keberatan, bawa dirinya sendiri langsung ke hadapanku. Jangan bersembunyi di belakang perempuan."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusap air matanya yang menggantung di ujung mata, dan menggumamkan sesuatu, sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari, 2016.**

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara."

Gadis itu menulikan pendengarannya seraya terus membereskan semua perlengkapan sekolah miliknya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Sakura."

Dalam satu sentakan, ia menyampirkan tas di bahunya, kemudian bergegas pulang, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang selalu sukses membuat jiwanya bergetar. Dan kali ini, berhasil membuat sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari sepasang emeraldnya.

Utakata telah mewanti dan memperingatkan agar ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlanjur sakit hati dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kekasihnya.

Timbul rasa sesal, mengapa semuanya bisa berubah secepat ini. Bisakah ia memutar waktu? Ia ingin kembali ke masa di mana Sasuke menjadi rivalnya. Bukan musuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2016.**

Semua terasa menyenangkan bagi hampir seluruh siswa kelas tiga Konoha Gakuen. Acara kelulusan sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan dan mereka telah siap menyambutnya dengan sukacita. Membayangkan akan melepaskan seragam kebanggaan dan masuk ke universitas impian adalah salah satu topik utama yang kerap diperbincangkan oleh para murid jika berkumpul di mana saja; di kelas, di kantin, di aula, maupun di koridor.

Dan tebak topik utama lainnya yang sekarang hangat dibicarakan. Ya. Haruno Sakura diputuskan oleh Utakata, tepat di depan gerbang sewaktu pengumuman ujian akhir sekolah.

Masih segar dalam ingatan mereka, ketika gadis bunga itu berlari kencang seraya menundukkan kepala melewati barisan siswa yang menyaksikan adegan dramatis tersebut. Esoknya, Utakata dikabarkan kembali masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar oleh Sasuke. Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas sambil memegang erat sebuah kotak berhias pita yang tersimpan dalam kantong jaketnya. Pemuda itu kembali mengamati seseorang yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Sunyi. Tak ada siapapun lagi di sini, kecuali mereka berdua. Ia memantapkan hati. Kesempatan seperti ini tak akan datang lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan pelan menuju bangku, lalu duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak, agak terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke di tempat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke berdehem, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya. "Apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta prom?" tanyanya langsung. Ia tak pandai berbasa-basi dan ia pun tak ingin membuang waktu.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sakura kembali berbicara. "Kuharap kau kemari tidak untuk meledekku." Sedikit nada kesal terdengar dari suaranya yang serak. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta manapun."

"Aku—"

"Sasuke _…._ " Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot mata memelas. "Aku cuma ingin sendiri."

Perasaan Sasuke seperti tercekik dan meradang. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura lebih menyerupai penolakan tak langsung atas tindakannya saat ini. Ia mengatupkan bibir lantas mengarahkan kepala ke depan. "Kau masih menyukai Utakata?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya kesal. Jengkel karena nama itu diungkit-ungkit lagi. "Aku tak mau meladenimu. Kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?"

Sasuke menunduk menatap ujung sepatu, rautnya berubah sendu. "Aku yang pergi," ujarnya pelan, memutuskan untuk mengalah—dan menyerah? Ia tak tahu. Yang pasti dadanya terasa pekat sekarang. Tak peduli seberapa keras upayanya untuk mendekati gadis ini, yang selalu ia temui adalah fakta bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah berpaling kepadanya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak dari dalam jaket, lalu disodorkan pada gadis itu.

"Tapi tolong terima ini. Jangan tolak seperti surat yang kuberikan waktu itu."

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya yang terlontar, Sasuke bangkit, dan meninggalkan gadis itu kembali seorang diri. Ia telah gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Meskipun lirih, ia masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Surat? Surat apa yang pernah dia berikan—

Matanya melebar, terkesiap, teringat akan sesuatu. Buru-buru ia membuka tas miliknya dan membongkar isinya. Satu persatu bukunya ia keluarkan dan diperiksanya lembaran demi lembaran secara baik-baik dan teliti. Gadis itu menggigit bibir putus asa. Di mana surat itu? Ia yakin masih menyimpannya di suatu tempat di dalam buku miliknya.

Sakura lalu menyingkap penutup saku yang terletak di sisi dalam tasnya. Ada! Kertas itu masih ada! Ia lekas meraih surat tersebut, beserta benda yang diberikan Sasuke, kemudian mengejar pemuda itu selagi sempat.

"Tunggu!"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Ia sontak terperanjat saat mendapati gadis itu berlari menyusul dirinya. Helaian merah mudanya berkibar tertiup angin ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Jawab aku." Sakura bertutur dengan napas terengah. "Apa ini milikmu?" Ia mengacungkan kertas di genggaman jari-jarinya.

Jelaga Sasuke memandang ragu surat tersebut. Ia bungkam, tak bergerak, meskipun akhirnya ia mengangguk singkat.

Sakura susah payah menelan salivanya. "Jadi inisial yang tertulis di sini adalah namamu? U-S untuk Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Utakata Setsuna?"

"Kau menyangka itu dari Utakata?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya.

Sakura memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup membalas tatapan elang Sasuke. Siapapun tolong timpuk kepala bodohnya ini dengan batu. Bisa-bisanya ia setolol itu, berpikir bahwa lelaki seperti Utakampretlah yang mengiriminya surat cinta.

"Lihat aku, Sakura." Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan tangannya. "Jadi kau tidak menolakku waktu itu, kan? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku maksudmu kesempatan?"

Ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Kau tahu apa maksudku." Ia berkata sungguh-sungguh, kemudian meraih kotak berhias dari tangan Sakura, membukanya, dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah cincin bertahta permata kecil berwarna senada dengan manik klorofil gadis itu, terpampang jelas di depannya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sasuke langsung menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Sakura, yang kini berdiri kaku dengan bibir gemetar.

"K-kau menembakku? Kau mau aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Terserah."

Ia melongo. Jawaban macam apa itu?

Sasuke merengkuh lembut tubuh ramping gadis di hadapannya seraya menahan tawa. Ia berbisik halus, "Jadi pacar, boleh. Jadi tunangan, boleh. Langsung jadi istri juga boleh. Keputusan ada padamu." Ia membelai kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Yang pasti, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu lagi untuk orang lain."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, namun tak bicara sepatah katapun. Mulutnya terkunci rapat-rapat. Ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam perlindungan dan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Sasuke melalui pelukannya yang hangat. Di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasa bebannya terangkat hilang. Perasaannya kini amat sangat lega.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut diam dan hanya bisa mengeratkan dekapan satu sama lain sebagai jawaban atas semuanya. Tak ada lagi yang ingin bicara, menikmati momen perdana ketika hati mereka saling terbuka. Pelan tapi pasti, hening mulai menyusup di sela-sela. Namun keduanya sama-sama tahu, bahwa esok, lusa, dan seterusnya, mereka akan selalu bersama.

Harus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang cinta datang dalam roman yang berbeda dan tak berlogika._

 _Dekat dengan kehangatan meskipun jauh dari harapan. Tak sempurna tetapi menyempurnakan. Dihindari namun dirindukan._

 _Maaf jika sering membuatmu jemu. Karena hanya melalui cara itu, kau bisa menyadari keberadaanku._

 _ **U-S**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2015.**

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Dia mengomel tak karuan."

"Kubilang juga apa." Naruto cengengesan. "Kalau cuma mengusilinya sih, tak akan mempan. Harus bersaing di mata pelajaran baru dia akan lebih memperhatikanmu."

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Netranya tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan rambut mencolok yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan tampang merengut. Sepertinya ini adalah awal pendekatan yang baik. Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juni, 2015.**

Pemuda itu tak sengaja memergoki dua orang siswa kelas dua yang tampak sibuk membongkar kotak bento bermotif bunga tulip merah milik Sakura. Ia mengernyit.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya dari dekat pintu.

Mereka terlonjak kaget akibat kemunculan mendadak Sasuke, cemas dan tak menduga karena tertangkap basah.

"A-ano, _Senpai_. Kami tak melakukan apa-apa," kilahnya.

Sasuke melangkah menghampiri mereka, sangsi atas jawaban itu. Mata Sasuke seketika tertumbuk pada wadah plastik berisikan beberapa benda putih kecil yang berada dalam genggaman siswa tersebut. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung merenggutnya serta melirik tajam. "Obat pencahar, ya? Kalian ingin membuatnya sakit?"

Kedua murid tersebut hanya bisa membeku. Tak dapat berkelit lagi. Keduanya diam dan akhirnya mengangguk takut, setelah terintimidasi oleh Sasuke.

"Habisnya kami dilaporkan ke guru BP karena merokok."

"Salah sendiri!" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menghardik. "Sekarang cepat habiskan makanan yang telah kalian beri obat sampai habis. Kalau tidak, akan kulaporkan kalian pada kepala sekolah atas tuduhan yang lebih berat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juli, 2015.**

"Hey, _Pinky_. Awas kalau kau buang angin sembarangan. Aku tidak mau kena kanker paru-paru."

"KAU MAU KUJAMBAK?!"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia hanya menahan senyum geli dari balik tirai. Hingga sampai cukup lama tak lagi terdengar suara, ia menyibak sedikit kain pembatas, mendapati Sakura telah tertidur pulas sambil berbaring menghadap ke arahnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia beringsut dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian mendekati si merah muda. Sasuke sebenarnya tak benar-benar sakit, namun sengaja meminta izin pada Guy- _sensei_ untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan alasan pusing. Ia tahu Sakura sangatlah penakut (walaupun tak pernah diakui), maka dari itulah ia kemari untuk menemani gadis ini.

Ia duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, mengelus keningnya, lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

"Cepat sembuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September, 2015.**

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama menunggu semua orang untuk meninggalkan ruangan pada saat jam istirahat. Kini hanya ia sendirian berada di kelas ini dan sekaranglah peluang satu-satunya bagi dirinya agar segera menjalankan rencana.

Sasuke membuka tas milik Sakura, mengeluarkan sebuah buku, dan menyelipkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Sesuatu yang ia harap mendapatkan balasan sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

Selembar surat berisi pengakuannya yang telah susah payah ia tulis semalaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oktober, 2015.**

Sai menyenggol lengan Sasuke ketika mereka berdua tengah beristirahat setelah berlatih basket di lapangan. Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah objek yang ditunjuk dagu sahabatnya. Iris obsidiannya seketika menusuk dingin.

Haruno Sakura sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung dan berambut hitam. Mereka terlihat akrab dan sedikit mesra. Sesekali pemuda tersebut mengelus lembut pucuk kepala merah muda milik Sakura lalu mereka tertawa berdua.

Ia tahu anak itu. Utakata, murid pindahan dari luar negeri katanya.

"Anak-anak bilang, mereka pacaran."

Tanpa diminta, Sai memberi penjelasan sembari tetap sibuk memainkan game di PSP yang ia genggam dengan serius. Tak menyadari, bahwa kedua tangan pemuda di sampingnya telah terkepal erat di dalam saku jaket olahraganya. Menahan emosi di dalam dada.

" _Apa ini berarti kau menolakku, Sakura?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desember, 2015.**

Sasuke baru saja akan menghidupkan mesin mobil saat obsidiannya terkunci pada dua sosok yang sedang berjalan berangkulan di salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan terbesar di kota ini. Kedua orang tersebut hendak keluar dari sebuah bangunan cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir kendaraan. Mata Sasuke memicing tajam. Ia yakin itu adalah Utakata. Tapi ia tahu persis, wanita yang kini menggelendot mesra di lengan Si brengsek itu bukanlah Sakura.

Ia cepat-cepat turun dari mobil, menghampiri Utakata, dan langsung menegurnya dengan keras.

"Bersenang-senang?"

Utakata berbalik kaget sedangkan wanita yang ia rangkul terheran-heran.

"Oh, hay, Uchiha," sapanya ramah, menutupi kegelisahannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak tersenyum, rahangnya mengeras. "Selingkuhanmu?"

"Tunggu. Dengar..."

Kalimat Utakata terputus akibat kerah bajunya ditarik kasar oleh Sasuke. "Kau yang dengarkan aku, Bajingan. Berani sekali kau mempermainkan Sakura," desisnya geram.

Di luar dugaan, Utakata tertawa sinis. Emosinya tersulut karena diperlakukan tidak sopan di depan wanitanya yang kini tercengang memerhatikan mereka.

"Terus kenapa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau pikir Sakura akan percaya padamu?" Utakata menantang sengit. Ia menyeringai kala menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. "Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu di matanya."

' **BRUK!'**

Dalam hitungan detik, Utakata telah terjungkang ke tanah dengan bercak darah segar di sudut mulutnya, disusul oleh pukulan beruntun yang dilayangkan tanpa ampun oleh Sasuke yang murka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari, 2016.**

Naruto melayangkan pandangan prihatin pada sang sahabat yang tengah memukul sebuah _punching bag_ berkali-kali dengan emosi. Ia paham betul, pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik pasca pertengkarannya dengan Sakura tempo hari. Sasuke telah berkali-kali mencoba berbicara pada Sakura, namun selalu diabaikan. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke gusar bukan kepalang. Dan sebagai pelampiasan, ia terus menerus menghajar samsak tinju tersebut dengan raut wajah berang, hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh peluh.

"Teme."

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Sasuke membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat."

Sasuke diam saja, tak berniat menjawab. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, pertanda raganya sudah letih. Perlahan, ia menggangguk kecil, membereskan semua perlengkapan olahraganya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan dengan wajahnya yang murung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maret, 2016.**

"Sampai kapan mereka berpelukan seperti teletubies?"

Madara menoleh lalu menyenggol perut Itachi dengan gemas. "Jangan sirik jadi orang. Makanya cepat cari pacar sebelum dilangkahi adikmu."

Itachi reflek memberengut sebal. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang disinggung. Ia lalu kembali mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, dan tersenyum tipis. Turut senang karena permasalahan cinta adiknya telah selesai dan berakhir bahagia seperti di film-film. Berarti tinggal satu hal lagi yang masih mengganjal.

"Kakek, sampai kapan kita mengintip di sini?"

Madara berdecak kesal. "Cerewet. Kakek masih mau nontonin mereka."

"Masalahnya ini di kantor kepala sekolah." Itachi melirik Senju Hashirama yang menyaksikan tingkah absurd mereka dengan datar. Entah apa yang pria rupawan itu pikirkan dalam benaknya, yang pasti Itachi benar-benar ingin kencing di celana. Datang ke sekolahan cuma buat menguntit orang pacaran. _Live_ dari ruangan kepsek pula. Kurang greget apa coba kakeknya.

"Halah. Hashirama tak akan keberatan." Madara mengehentikan aksi durjananya lalu mendekati sahabat lamanya. "Makasih, ya, Sob. Kapan kita _hang out_ ke pemandian air panas?" Tetua klan Uchiha itu duduk santai di sofa dan mencomot kue kering dari dalam toples tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Sopan sekali. Lagipula apa itu Sob? Sob kambing atau sob ayam? Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Prihatin dengan kelakuan orang tua zaman sekarang.

"Kapan saja." Hashirama menjawab kalem. "Itachi juga boleh ikut kalau mau."

"Tidak, makasih," jawab Itachi kilat. Nongkrong bersama para pria uzur berkelakuan _random_ sama sekali bukan hobinya.

"Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau tidak sampai menskorsing Sasuke atas kasus perkelahiannya dengan murid lain." Nada bicara Madara berubah ganteng. Isyarat kalau ia mulai serius.

Hashirama menyeruput kopinya sebelum berujar, "Bagaimanapun juga, ia berkelahi karena membela cucuku."

"Cucu?" Itachi menelengkan kepala. "Sakura cucu anda?"

Hashirama mengiyakan. "Anakku Tsunade menikahi pria dari keluarga Haruno."

Oh... Pantas saja. Sasuke mengirim anak orang yang bernama Utakata itu ke rumah sakit dan ia hanya disuruh membersihkan WC. Ternyata ada unsur-unsur nepotisme di sini. Bukan main.

Mereka bertiga pun larut dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga suara Madara kembali memecah sunyi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya kenalan atau kerabat yang bisa dijodohkan dengan si sulung ini, tidak? Bikin malu. Adiknya sudah dapat calon, dia masih _single_ dari orok sampai sekarang." Tawa Madara meluncur merdu ke udara. Itachi mengurut dada. Setiap akhir yang bahagia seperti ini, biasanya ia kerap akan dinistai oleh kakeknya sendiri.

"Ada," sahut Hashirama ringan. Ia tersenyum jahil, lantas menyambung, "Orochimaru."

Lalu tertawalah dua orang tua itu secara bersamaan. Membiarkan Itachi meringkuk sedih di kursi sambil menghabiskan seluruh persediaan kue mahal milik Hashirama untuk membalas dendam.

Sakit hati Eneng dikatai jomblo, Kang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

Author's note :

Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Utakata- _kun_. Kamu jadi korban kebiadapan Uchiha kali ini. Karena mau pakai Sasori atau Gaara, saya gak rela mereka dipukulin *dicekek Utakata. Terus, Itachi. Saya bikin kamu jomblo terus karena saya juga gak rela kamu sama cewek lain *diinjek.

Anyway, thanks for reading, Minna-san :)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake :**

 **Februari, 2016.**

Dua pria berpakaian serba hitam, berkacamata hitam, dan bersyal tebal hingga menutupi setengah muka, terlihat berjaga dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung pertokoan. Mereka tampak celingak celinguk, seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Tak lama berselang, mata dari salah satu orang tersebut terbelalak lebar.

"Target sudah keluar. Saatnya menjalankan misi."

Pria yang bertugas di balik kemudi, reflek mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang dan gesit, mendekati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang ditandai sebagai target. Dengan lincah, tangan pemuda malang itu ditarik dan dipaksa masuk ke mobil, lalu ia dibawa pergi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dasar penjahat! Kenapa saya diculik?! Nanti saya laporin ke polisi baru tahu rasa!"

Si pengemudi, yang berinisial UM a.k.a Uchiha Madara, mendengus kesal. "Duh! Berisik amat ini anak! Tidak liat orang lagi nyetir? Itachi, bekap aja mulutnya pakai kaos kaki! Biar semaput sekalian!"

"Kakek Madara, jangan sebut nama asli!"

Utakata mendesah malas. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai harus bertemu dengan penculik model beginian. Ia memijat batang hidungnya frustrasi, kemudian berujar pelan. "Katakan saja apa urusan kalian. Jangan kampungan."

"Jangan kurang ajar. Kamu tahu ini apa?" Itachi mengacungkan sebilah pisau di depan hidung pemuda itu.

Hanya dibalas Utakata dengan decihan. "Pisau palsu. Nenek tatoan juga tahu," balasnya melecehkan,

Persimpangan siku-siku muncul di jidat Itachi. Memang pantas anak ini ditonjok adiknya. Tengilnya tak ketulungan. "Ini pisau palsu. Tapi ini..." Itachi mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya yang kokoh. "Ini tangan asli. Kalau mendarat di muka bisa koma empat hari."

Utakata keder juga. Dua bulan yang lalu, hidungnya nyaris patah akibat dihajar Sasuke. Ia tak ingin memperparah kondisinya yang baru pulih. Karena entah mengapa, orang ini cukup mengingatkannya pada Si preman Uchiha di sekolahnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bersidekap sambil menggerutu. "Terus apa mau kalian?"

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura."

Ya, ampun! Topiknya sama pula!

Utakata menuding Itachi. "Jangan-jangan kalian suruhannya Sasuke?!"

"Heh! Jangan asal tuduh. Siapa itu Sasuke? Kami tak kenal." Itachi berdalih. Begitupun Madara yang spontan mengeluarkan jurus andalan keluarga Uchiha, ngibul no jutsu.

"Kami tak tahu siapa Sasuke yang kau bicarakan. Tapi pasti kakeknya tampan luar biasa."

Walau tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan pria itu, Utakata tetap meminta penjelasan. "Lalu apa hubungan Sakura dengan kalian?"

"Kami agen khusus yang disewa keluarga Haruno." Madara makin ngibul. "Kami tahu apa yang kau perbuat di belakang Nona Haruno. Maka dari itu, kami ingin kau mengakui semua kebusukanmu di depannya dan segera akhiri hubungan kalian. Atau..." ancamnya sok keren.

"Atau apa?"

Madara pelan-pelan menoleh dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan. "Atau kami akhiri hidupmu sekarang."

Gila! Seram amat ini orang tua! Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Utakata. "Tu-tunggu. Beri aku waktu. Aku sekarang serius dengan Sakura dan—"

"Tidak ada alasan!" Madara memotong dengan kejam. "Pilih mana? Hubungan kalian yang putus atau burungmu yang putus?!" gertaknya brutal.

Itachi ternganga. Inikah sosok Madara yang melegenda? Ia tak menyangka, kakeknya bisa sangat menakutkan dan menggelikan di saat bersamaan. Tapi menyenangkan, sih. Apalagi bocah tengil itu sudah terperangah dengan wajah memucat.

"Hayo, lho. Mau pilih mana? Ditarik sampai copot atau dipotong kecil-kecil pakai gunting kuku?" Itachi menambahkan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk celana Utakata.

Oke. Cukup. Utakata sudah ngilu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kamera mana kamera. Ia menyerah. "Baiklah. Akan kuputuskan dia," tukasnya dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Baru mendengar ancamannya saja, ia sudah ingin pingsan. Ini agen apa tukang jagal?

"Sip. Kalau kau berbohong, kami akan mencarimu sambil membawa silet dan gunting kuku. Paham?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu cepat turun." Madara menepikan mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup sepi.

"Paling tidak pulangkan aku ke rumah." Utakata masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluh. Ya iyalah! Sudah diculik, diancam, dibawa muter-muter gak jelas, masa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tanggung jawab lah. Memangnya dia cabe-cabean.

Madara mendelik. Dipikirnya ini angkot apa, seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh direktur buat ngantar pulang. Sudah untung diajak jalan-jalan gratis.

"Bensin mahal. Naik bus sana. Itachi." Madara memberi kode yang langsung dipahami cucunya.

Sulung Uchiha itu mengambil dompet, lalu menyerahkan beberapa koin recehan yang diterima Utakata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, merasa terhina. "Maaf, ya. Segini aja. Belum terima gaji soalnya. Sana turun. Hush hush."

Dan setelah sukses berbuat keji pada Utakata yang diturunkan di jalanan antah berantah, kedua kakek dan cucu itupun kembali menyusuri jalanan kota dengan tampang berseri-seri.

"Keren ya kita. Kayak James Bond." Madara tersenyum puas. Obsesinya menjadi agen akhirnya tersalurkan sudah. Ia lalu melirik arlojinya. "Masih jam tiga. Temani Kakek ke bioskop, ya?"

Kedua alis Itachi berkerut. "Kakek tidak ke kantor? Katanya tadi ada rapat?"

Madara mendadak senewen. Teringat insiden _ringtone_ duo serigala tadi pagi. Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke hampir mati, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menunda rapat perusahaan dan bergegas pulang. Tidak tahunya malah berakhir dengan menculik anak orang.

"Siapa suruh ngomong adikmu sudah mau mati."

"Namanya juga panik. Untungnya dia cuma alergi." Itachi nyengir. "Tapi kita kan jadi tahu penyebab dia marah-marah dan murung beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

Madara manggut-manggut. Walaupun telah mengorbankan waktu bekerjanya untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti tadi, paling tidak ia bisa sedikit mengulurkan tangan dan bantuan untuk cucu tercinta yang sedang kesusahan. Itu yang paling penting, keluarga. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi jangan pernah beritahu ini sama siapa-siapa. Terutama Sasuke. Bisa dibantai kita sekeluarga kalau dia sampai tahu."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Terus kapan-kapan kita culik Utakata lagi, yuk. Kayaknya itu bocah asyik dikerjain."

Mereka berdua langsung tertawa keras, tak menyadari bahwa di suatu tempat yang berada jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda tampan nan tinggi berambut hitam, sedang berdiri di halte dengan wajahnya yang lesu, menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang, seraya bersumpah dalam hati. Setelah tamat SMA, ia akan cepat kembali ke negara tempat tinggalnya dulu. Kapok.


End file.
